Powergirl (Earth-9)
| CurrentAlias = Powergirl | Aliases = Power Girl | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Formerly Chinese Government | Relatives = "Super Girl" (genetic predecessor; deceased) | Universe = Earth-9 | BaseOfOperations = Switzerland | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superman's Enforcer | Education = | Origin = Artificially created lifeform | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Ron Marz | First = Tangent Comics: Powergirl Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My creators. My captors. They seek to keep me here, so they can make a slave of me...but I will not permit that. I will not allow myself to be their pawn...or yours. I do not wish to trade one master for another. | Speaker = Powergirl | QuoteSource = Tangent Comics: Powergirl Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Powergirl was a humanoid being artificially created by the communist government of China. Despite originally looking like a teenage girl she was created and matured to that relative age through precise genetic creation; she is actually only a few years old. Powergirl was designed to have inherent superhuman powers and abilities, her government's response to the emerging superhuman populace on Earth. She is the second Chinese-created humanoid; her immediate predecessor, "Super Girl," was flawed and quickly died from genetic deterioration. Powergirl is presently the only known long-lasting humanoid of the Chinese super-humanoid project to date. It is unknown if there were other successive humanoids produced after she proved unwilling to serve her creators with mindless devotion. If there were, their fates are unrevealed. The United States government, then led by President Schwartz, conducted an operation in extracting Powergirl from the Chinese and into American hands. However, Powergirl refused to side with either China or the U.S. in which she traveled on her own to decide for herself. Apparently, Powergirl made her decision to join the Superman's, Harvey Dent's, open control of Earth as his primary enforcer and supporter. Powergirl is also currently his fiancee and has engaged in an open romantic relationship with Dent while living with him at his retreat in Switzerland. She participated in violently engaging the Secret Six and the heroes of New Earth who were opposed to Dent's enforced control of Earth-9. She killed Manhunter and captured several of the heroes in the process. Later, she accompanied Dent and Orion in traveling to New Earth in order to conquer that Earth to "save" itself from the corruption, poverty and atrocities that she and Dent had fought to wipe out on their own world. There she encountered and fought her counterpart Power Girl alongside the New Earth Superman. Powergirl and Orion assisted Dent in capturing the world's leaders for him to deliver a message of a better world order. But the message was resisted in which Powergirl assisted Dent in bringing the Ultra-Humanite to New Earth. Ultimately, Powergirl was bested by Power Girl and was banished to her native universe and locked away alongside with Dent, the Ultra-Humanite, and Orion. | Powers = * : She is able to manipulate energy upon microscopic level as well as macro-scopic level giving her abilities such as: ** : She has the ability to manipulate energy on the microscopic level to recharge herself or others even after death, allowing the energy to reanimate and invigorate the bodies cells. *** *** ** : She also has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into concussive bursts. ** : She has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into superhuman strength. ** : She has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into nigh-invulnerability. ** : Powergirl has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into superhuman Speed. ** : One of Powergirl's abilities is to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into independent flight. However she cannot fly in space unaided. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Her ability to process energy has limits on the levels she can achieve as she can't generate and reprocess indefinitely. Unlike her genetic predecessor "Super Girl", Powergirl's genetic bio-design has proven to be reliable at this point and has shown no genetic failing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Presently the specific Earth-9 incarnation of Power Girl has far more power manipulation control than the original Tangent universe Powergirl as she has shown she can absorb and process all energy directed at her as well as generate high levels of energy herself. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Tangent Comics | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Matter Absorption Category:Healing Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:1998 Character Debuts Category:Power Limitation